Sabertooth Guys
by C. L. AyA
Summary: Sting los observo a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa maternal, se habían tomado la molestia de estar con él en un día tan especial, y tan rápido como se formo aquella pacifica expresión la borro, por que el estaba más que seguro de que si los ingratos tuvieran oportunidad se marcharían inmediatamente a FT. AU, intento de comedia :B


**Mega advertencia:** *AU. One- Shot extrañamente unidos. Perdón si llego a ofender a alguien XB

Un intento barato y muy fumado de comedia. Léalo bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Sabertooth Guys**

_._

_._

_"Y es que aquí, todos son raritos"_

.

.

.

–Entonces Sting, dinos ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso? –Interrogo Minerva, sentada en el suelo y con las piernas cruzadas. Ella inclino ligeramente su cuerpo y lo señalo con la botella de vidrio con la cual jugaban "Verdad o Reto".

Sting trago seco, y maldijo mentalmente por no haberle hecho caso a Rogue en un principio, y haberse ido con él a la biblioteca o mínimo a ir a asuntar niños en el parque. Yukino sentada a un lado de él, lo observo de reojo y luego le mando un pequeño guiño, Sting suspiro aliviado, La amable Yukino la salvaría de aquella incomoda pregunta.

–Sting-Sama tiene que responder. –Yukino, traidora.

Orga se carcajeo, y empezó a cantar a todo pulmón.

Sting se hundió en su lugar, y se arrepintió por octava vez en esa noche, haber decidido planear esa fiesta en honor a sus recién cumplidas 17 primaveras.

–Amo su inocencia, 17 años, amo su errores, 17 años. –La estúpida canción de Orga solo volvía todo ello más vergonzoso. En la mente de Sting todo esto iba a ser una Party Hard, con mujerzuelas y juegos de azar. ¡Pero no! Erza Scarlet tuvo que planear su fiesta en honor a los caídos en los exámenes exactamente el mismo puto día que él, y Sting sabía que nadie en su santo juicio le cancelaria una invitación Erza "Armaduras Locas" Scarlet, la chica tenía un el extraño hobby de coleccionar todo lo que se refería a la edad media, y sobre todo ella gustaba de usarlas y andar por la vida campantemente. Era raro, pro si se atrevía a solo mencionarlo se quedaría sin descendencia.

En fin, en consecuencia los únicos que habían asistido a su triste cumpleaños habían sido su selecto ( y para nada envidiado) grupo de amigos y compañeros de escuela:

Empezando por la única Fémina de buena reputación que les acompañaba, Yukino, Bonita, inteligente y sobre todo Educada, a veces les sorprendía que ella se llevara tan bien con unos mastodontes salvajes como ellos. Como sea la muchacha escupía dulzura por los ojos, siendo solamente superada por Wendy "Miss Kawaii" Marvell.

Le seguía Rufus, Alias "Cabello de princesa", el no estudiaba en su mismo colegio, el maldito tenia memoria fotográfica, en pocas palabras estaba lejos de tener la inteligencia de un plebeyo, asistía a una escuela especial. Pero claro si estaba con ellos era por alguna razón, tenía un muy, pero muy raro complejo con el cabello. O si, no soportaba estar con gente con cabellos más hermoso que los de él, si se preguntan quién era el responsable de que Yukino tuviera el cabello tan corto, he aquí la respuesta, Rufus técnicamente la amenazaba de muerte si se lo dejaba crecer. Era un enfermo.

De ahí venia Orga Nanagia, obsesionado con el Gimnasio y el karaoke. Lo habían conocido una tarde en que fueron a comer a Wc' Donals, el pobre individuo estaba en una esquina, rodeado de por lo menos 30 envolturas de hamburguesa llorando, al parecer había roto su dieta a escondidas de su entrenador, ahora no podía ser fisicoculturista. La verdad es que pensaron en huir de ese extraño hombre, pero las hermosas canciones de tristeza que cantaba, las embelesaron. Nah, la verdad es que chillaba tal vaca que los terminaron corriendo junto con el. Y de alguna manera terminaron siendo amigos.

Y también Rogue, el cual estaba ausente por razones de meditación personal y rituales de chacra que este solía hacer, ya saben de esos en que les cantan a la luna y se alimentan de la energía del universo. No, nada que ver, el estaba en la biblioteca, y era el marido de Sting. Jamás se separaban, excepto cuando este iba a la biblioteca, Sting estaba vetado de ahí, así que no lo podía acompañar, o cuando Rogue muy forzosamente lo obligaba dejarlo solo junto con Yukino. A toda Magnolia le sorprendió cuando de repente empezó a salir este par; Pero para los ojos de Sting era una manga shojo echa realidad: Rogue el tipo misterioso, de pensamientos profundos y carácter serio y Yukino, la típica protagonista que todo el mundo quería por ser amable, aun que en realidad no hiciera nada, muy al estilo Heartfilia.

Y al final estaba Sting. El líder nato, Sexy, gallardo y muy macho, al cual nadie le hacía caso. Y eso incluía a las chicas, la dura realidad era que de entre todos él era el menos popular con las mujeres, hasta Yukino tenía más ligue femenino que el. Él culpaba de todo a Rogue, y a Natsu –san; El primero por ser demasiado _Cool_, robándole así la poca atención que recibía de alguna que otra mujer, y el segundo por ser tan él. Por alguna anomalía Sting Eucliffe era llamado el clon fallido 2.0 de Natsu-san, todo gracias a un cambio radical en su forma de ser, antes era el chico antisocial que no confabulaba con nadie, y ahora cuando al fin decidió prestar atención en sus amigos le salieron con esa reverenda tontería.

Pero volviendo al principio, ellos eran los únicos que se habían dignado hacer acto de presencia en su fallida fiesta, ahh… y Minerva, a ella no la había invito Erza, por eso estaba ahí.

Sting los observo a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa maternal, se habían tomado la molestia de estar con él en un día tan especial, y tan rápido como se formo aquella pacifica expresión la borro, por que el estaba más que seguro de que si los ingratos tuvieran oportunidad se marcharían inmediatamente a FT, casa club en donde se hacían las reuniones de todas las hadas, la cual para su desgracia estaba a tres cuadras de su hogar, y si agudizabas el oído podías oír claramente las carcajadas de esos mal vivientes.

Bueno nos hemos desviado demasiado del tema. De nuevo con el principio…

–Entonces Sting, dinos ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

* * *

**24/04/2014**

**Me defiendo diciendo que no suelo escribir este tipo de género, así que perdónenme si quedo medio ridículo. No tenía nada que hacer.**

**Fue un Prologo, para ver si les gustaba, si no la borrare. No me gusta escribir cosas que la gente no lee. Porque yo las escribo con mucho esfuerzo :D**

**Aun que no lo crean acabo de leer el especial de Sabertooth, y de ahí nació la idea. **

**Son algo así como One-Shot , raros y extraños que no tienen que tener una trama que digamos, porque por si no lo saben soy un asco en historias largas, todas las abandono xP **

**Si quieren otro dejen Review, así lo subiré más rápido.**

**Gracias por leer~**

**C. L. AyA**


End file.
